<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>discrete mathematics by vivelavida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949261">discrete mathematics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelavida/pseuds/vivelavida'>vivelavida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Femslash February, although i know is not february anymore, fem!Jily, thejilyship's Fem!Jily February 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelavida/pseuds/vivelavida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or the perks of studying engineering. Lily's just started attending uni, she doesn't feel very comfortable having male friends, so she feels very lonely in class, until the Marauders show up and make her laugh. Until a messy black-haired girl looks her right in the eyes and makes her wonder who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>discrete mathematics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, as I said before when publishing my first English fic, BE AWARE, English is not my native language, so this may contain mistakes, wrongly formed sentences and grammar errors. Please, be my guest to point them out, it would be very appreciated.</p><p>As for this fic, it was an idea that came to me for the fem!jily February prompts proposed by thejilyship at tumblr. Because something of the sorts happened to me while I was studying engineering at uni. I know its March already so whaaat, at least I finished it.</p><p>Also, discrete mathematics are a thing for those wondering (I do have a degree in computer engineering) it studies the discrete math concepts, as combinatorics or set theories among other topics (for those who won't search it and even though is irrelevant for the fic)</p><p>I hope you like it, Clara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>or</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>(the perks of studying engineering)</strong>
    </p>
    <p>Lily was waiting at the bus stop outside the building chewing at her inner cheek and looking towards the front door. It was eight o'clock and the class was scheduled to start but she couldn't make herself to enter inside the building yet. She was too nervous, there were too many people she didn't know, and she was too scared to move, to take a step towards the new stage in her life. Today she was leaving her childhood and starting her way into adulthood.</p>
    <p>Today was her first day of university.</p>
    <p>Lily grabbed her backpack and traced her way to her classroom. She even didn't know exactly where the 4B classroom was located and she was running already late, but she guessed everybody would be late because inside the building it was crowded with first-year students doing the same she was doing.</p>
    <p>She crossed her fingers while she chose a random hallway to start looking for her first-period class. She got lucky because the classroom was behind the first door of the hallway she first guessed. She breathed relived the lecture hadn't already started, some students were still talking and laughing in the hallway, and some others were inside, seating in groups, making casual conversation waiting for their teacher to arrive.</p>
    <p>She seated by herself near the door in a middle row. The fact that all her classmates seemed to already know each other, and also that they seemed older made her want to be by herself.</p>
    <p>Also, as Marlene pointed out while driving with her to campus, it was indeed a sausage party. The perks of studying computer engineering.</p>
    <p>—X—</p>
    <p>After the first weeks of class, she started to feel more comfortable with the place but not with her classmates. She noticed there were groups formed but she couldn't picture herself being friends with any of the boys in her classes. Even though she had moved schools back in high school, Lily didn't feel it the same way. For the time being, she preferred to stick by herself.</p>
    <p>But her wishes were shortly defeated, because the discrete mathematics' teacher assigned different problems to be solved in groups, to bond, he'd said.</p>
    <p>She snorted in her seat and glanced at her sides hopeless when suddenly the boy in front of her turned in his seat. Lily had seen him around in a few of her classes, to be more precise she'd heard him, the boy was loud.</p>
    <p>"Hey ginger," said the boy with a devilish smile, "how would you feel joining our group?"</p>
    <p>Lily looked at him with disbelief before she could answer. Four pair of eyes were waiting for her response.</p>
    <p>"We won't bite you," he encouraged her again. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way."</p>
    <p>"Lily Evans," she reached out her hand to him.</p>
    <p>"Nice to meet you, Evans. Let me introduce you to my mates: Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Jamie Potter."</p>
    <p>She saluted them with the hand and a shy smile. In the years to come, she wouldn't be able to remember what the problem was about.</p>
    <p>—X—</p>
    <p>"Rumor has it you're a lesbian, Evans," said Sirius to her, sitting beside her at the cafeteria. He was followed by his mates.</p>
    <p>Lily arched a brow at him with disbelief. She couldn't picture them being her friends, although they had been friendly towards her. She was having a hard time making friends at uni, she just felt out of place, she wondered if she were good enough, smart enough. Everyone seemed to have their minds made up where she couldn't.</p>
    <p>Even though the lot—the Marauders as she heard them call themselves—who just sat with her seemed to not care about anything, as they were always laughing and not paying attention whatsoever, she knew it was a pose, because she realised soon enough they were wise as the devil himself.</p>
    <p>And yet, they were thick as hell. They were just boys. Well, leaving Jamie aside.</p>
    <p>"Why on earth anybody would assume that," she snapped right away looking straight to the grey eyes beside her with disgust.</p>
    <p>"Don't get your knickers in a twist girl." Sirius raised his hands to his chest. Peter laughed, Jamie and Remus glared at him with worry.</p>
    <p>"I'm not offended Black," she snapped again, standing from her seat "what pisses me off is boys assuming my sexuality just because I'm taking engineering. Maybe it is because I'm ginger?"</p>
    <p>Lily stormed out of the cafeteria. She also didn't know why Sirius' words had gotten her so bad.</p>
    <p>—X—</p>
    <p>She entered the library late at night. There weren't too many free seats, she spotted one right just beside a messy black hair. Jamie smiled at her, Lily noticed she had blushed but didn't say a word, and smiled back at her.</p>
    <p>She was scrolling down through her class notes boringly, she was soon distracted by a couple sitting some rows in front of them. They were snogging like the world was about to end. Jamie gag in front of her and Lily laughed.</p>
    <p>"Do you want to take a break?" Jamie murmured leaning at the table.</p>
    <p>Lily nodded and they meet outside the library. They didn't say anything while they wandered through the silent passageways of the third floor. They stopped in front of a vending machine, and Jamie took out some coins from her pocket, deciding the size of her coffee.</p>
    <p>"I'm sorry about Sirius last week," she said not leaving her eyes from the machine "He wasn't trying to pick on you, he is just thick some times, he has a weird way to express himself. We've been friends since kindergarten."</p>
    <p>"I'm not offended, there's nothing wrong about liking girls or boys. Is just I'm tired of boys noticing me only because of my body, and not my brains. Hell, not to brag, but I'm smarter than most of them, but they only talk about me because I'm one of the few girls in the class and whether I fuck girls or boys in my spare time."</p>
    <p>Jamie snorted a laugh in response.</p>
    <p>"You realise I'm a girl, right?" she took a sip from her plastic cup, and Lily smiled back at her biting her lip. "If it makes you feel better, Sirius wasn't trying to hit on you. Remus and I try to keep him aware of LGTBQ+ community"—she pointed to her wrist, where there was a rainbow flag bracelet—"and he only asked you because we heard that Snivellus arse-liking prat talking about you, and how you fooled around with some Dorcas girl back in high school. You know him? He was really disgusting while talking about you."</p>
    <p>"You mean Severus Snape?" Jamie nodded in response and Lily continued, "Yeah, I know him. We were friends back in school, but he grew up to be an arsehole."</p>
    <p>Jamie laughed again and so did she. Lily started to appreciate her laugh, it was loud and welcoming. She liked that girl, and she couldn't understand why she went out with those friends of hers. She didn't add anything more and then they headed back to the library in silence.</p>
    <p>"It was just a kiss," said Lily before entering the room. Jamie arched a brow in response. "With the Dorcas girl, we just kissed once."</p>
    <p>"I hope you liked it," she winked at her, opening the door for her.</p>
    <p>Lily wasn't able to tell her she did because they were already in the silent library and she wasn't about to disturb the room. Lily wondered if Jamie was flirting with her. She certainly found her really pretty.</p>
    <p>—X—</p>
    <p>It was Friday, and Lily went out to some uni pub with Marlene and her friends from nursing school. She was starting to feel drunk from all the beers she had drunk in less than an hour.</p>
    <p>"I think you like her," Marlene said to her.</p>
    <p>"I do not! I don't like girls Mar. I just think she's an interesting one," Lily shook her head, as she finished her drink.</p>
    <p>"Well, maybe you don't like girls. But you surely like that Jamie girl," her friend laugh at her.</p>
    <p>Lily excused herself to the bar to ask for another beer round for them. She heard Marly making chicken noises at her back but she didn't respond to her teasing. The bartender poured two beers in front of her and she was about to make her way back when strong arms placed on her shoulders.</p>
    <p>"My dear Evans," Sirius shout over the loud music "I didn't picture you as a party girl"</p>
    <p>She saluted him and saw the rest of the lot beside him. She greeted them with a wide smile and blushed when her eyes meet Jamie's. She blamed it first on the alcohol in her veins, but she did think Jamie was looking rather gorgeous that night.</p>
    <p>"Are you alone?" Sirius asked her again taking her out of her lustful thoughts. He was glancing at her back where Marlene was waiting for her. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"</p>
    <p>They followed her to their table where they got to meet her high school friend Marlene. Her friend shot her a meaningful look when she introduced her to Jamie. Her uni friends' got on with her quite nicely. As always, Marlene stand out, the three boys were fighting for her attention as if Lily wasn't there, and as she wasn't her friend in the first place. She felt a bit jealous because the Marauders had become her friends, friends that were her own and she was not used to sharing them, least with Marlene.</p>
    <p>Angry, she stood up from her seat and went outside to breathe some fresh air, Jamie followed her outside right behind her.</p>
    <p>"You okay?" she asked her with concern.</p>
    <p>They hadn't been friends for too long, but she felt she could open with Jamie, right from the start of their friendship. She just felt safe by her side.</p>
    <p>"Yeah it's just sometimes Marlene is too much" she blurted out not thinking her words too much. It felt a little bit weird to talk about her best friend with someone who hadn't known her for as long as Lily</p>
    <p>"I've noticed" Jamie chuckled. "She's just an attention seeker. She seems a good friend though."</p>
    <p>"Have you?" She looked her in the eye with surprise "I mean, I love her, don't get me wrong. But she likes to be liked too much. The perks of being pretty I guess."</p>
    <p>"Don't be jealous Evans," Jamie said with a mischievous voice "Marlene's got nothing on you."</p>
    <p>Lily didn't blush this time, as she always seemed to do when Jamie flirted with her.</p>
    <p>"You really think so?"</p>
    <p>"Yeah, you're gorgeous Evans, haven't you looked in a mirror?" Jamie didn't move from the wall she was leaning to, but she searched Lily's gaze.</p>
    <p>Something started to burn inside Lily's stomach. It was desire, driving inside her veins towards all the parts of her body. She didn't feel drunk anymore, at least not from the alcohol.</p>
    <p>"I don't like girls Potter" she answered taking a step closer towards her friend and lowering her head with embarrassment.</p>
    <p>"I know Evans, I just wanted to—"</p>
    <p>"But I fancy you Jamie" she cut her midsentence, glancing at her deep "very much."</p>
    <p>Jamie didn't hesitate and grabbed her by the face and place her lips in hers'. Lily responded to her right away and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and taste the girl's lips she had been dreaming of for quite some time now. Jamie's tongue travelled through Lily's mouth, savouring and biting her lips. Lily almost moaned in Jamie's mouth.</p>
    <p>"You have no idea what you do to me Evans" Jamie smirked against her mouth, refusing to leave her lips. "And you don't know how glad I am you don't like girls, at all."</p>
    <p>"I'm glad you seated beside me in discrete mathematics at the beginning of the term" she did blush this time and hug her by the neck.</p>
    <p>"Well, then you should thank Sirius for that."</p>
    <p>Lily laughed again, as she always did when she was with her. She closed the distance with Jamies' lips again.</p>
    <p>"Let's leave," Jamie told her offering Lily her hand.</p>
    <p>Lily nodded biting her lower lip, as she took her hand. Both girls laughed as they run down the street and Lily couldn't recall a time where she felt freer.</p>
    <p>Where she felt happier.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>